fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Pazuladdin
When Pazu and his gang find a Magic Lamp containing an Imaginary Dragon Friend Genie named Figment, Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang makes it their goal to win the heart of Princesses Sheeta and Lavagirl and the Dazzlings, all the while stop Myotismon and his goons from taking over Dreamgrabah. Cast Aladdin: Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Extras with Pazu: Sharkboy (Sharkboy and Lavagirl) and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Jasmine: Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Extras with Sheeta: Lavagirl (Sharkboy and Lavagirl) and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Genie: Figment (Journey into Imagination Ride from Epcot) Abu: Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) Extra with Yoshi: Popple (Mario and Luigi Series) Magic Carpet: Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Jafar: Myotismon (Digimon) Jafar’s Snake Form: Venommyotismon (Digimon) Jafar’s Genie Form: Malomyotismon (Digimon) Extra villains: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Mr. Electric (Sharkboy and Lavagirl), Hades (Hercules), and Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) (With Vanitas doing Jafar’s old man disguise role pretending to be a young prisoner with a "broken leg" and a bad humpback, which is actually Fidget hiding beneath his shirt) Iago: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Fidget: Pain, Panic (Hercules), Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon (Digimon) Rajah: Raksha (The Jungle Book (2016)) Extras with Raksha: Spike and the Mane Six (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (They can run away with Sheeta's group and stay behind during the "A Whole New World" musical number) Sultan of Agrabah: Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven) (As a human) Extras with Charlie: Sasha la Fleur and Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs go to Heaven) (As humans) Razoul: Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Palace Guards: Mr. Smee and Captain Hook’s crew (Peter Pan) (And they will not help Myotismon and his men get rid of Pazu and his gang because Myotismon doesn't want them and Leatherhead to become suspicious on why Myotismon and his men would ask them to get rid of the "seven prince brothers") Palace Guard who is secretly friends with Pazu and his gang: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Merchant/Storyteller: Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Prince Achmed: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Gazeem: Clayton (Tarzan) Chapter 1: Opening/Our Story Begins (Pazuladdin version) Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead/Pazu and his Gang’s Dreams Chapter 3: Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings’ Dreams/Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings Run Away Chapter 4: First Meeting in the Marketplace/Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang Arrested Chapter 5: Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings Confront Myotismon and his Men/Going to the Cave of Wonders Chapter 6: Cave Trek/Escape Chapter 7: Friend Like Me/Myotismon and his Men’s New Plan Chapter 8: Pazu’s First Wish/Prince Petey and his Brothers Chapter 9: Winning the Girls Over/A Whole New World Chapter 10: Pazu’s Second Wish Rescue/Myotismon and his Men Exposed as Villains Chapter 11: Pazu Reneges his Promise/Myotismon and his Men Takes Over Chapter 12: Final Battle/Happy Ending For Second Sequel: Pazuladdin 2: The Return of Myotismon For Third and Final Sequel: Pazuladdin and the King of Thieves Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Parodies